Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck
Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck (simply known as Scheck) is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's 8th animated feature film, [http://Hey Hey Arnold!: The Movie]. He is the British-German-American CEO of Future Tech Industries, a corporation that bought up and attempted to tear down Arnold's neighborhood. He was voiced by Paul Sorvino who also played Rotti Largo. History Scheck was the direct descendant of Archibald Von Scheck, the British colonial governor of Hillwood area during the Tomato Incident. Nick Vermicelli directly answers to him. He was also mentioned in the chapter book, "Arnold for President", where Helga manages to get his help to build a skateboard ramp at PS 118. Role in the film Scheck is the head of moving realtor company "Future Tech Industries" and wants to build a mall in Arnold's neighborhood and places a huge screen called the "Scheckivision" counting down the days till demolition. He keeps a document that declares it a landmark hide in filing cabinet. When Arnold and Gerald confront Scheck of having the document that declares the neighborhood a landmark he denies having it and kicks the boys out of his office. The boys soon realize Scheck is lying and eventually manage to steal the key to the cabinet from Nick Vermicelli. When Vermicelli notices the key is gone, he alerts Scheck. Arnold and Gerald infiltrate FTi and locate the vault, only to find the document missing. Scheck appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, the leader of the British forces, was humiliated by the Tomato Incident, and that for years, Scheck has been planning to avenge his family by tearing down Arnold's neighborhood and replacing it with a hulking building carrying the Scheck name. He then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed, before summoning his guards to get rid of Arnold and Gerald. They manage to get away, and are sure that they have failed, until Deep Voice (later revealed to be Helga) convinces Arnold to obtain FTI security-camera footage of Scheck burning the document, which Arnold does. When Scheck sees the kids escaping with the footage of him burning the document and boarding Bus #13, he roars with rage and phones Nick to stop the children before taking the chase. Scheck orders Nick to blow the overpass but the bus manages to jump the hole. Arnold eventually shows the workers & residence the footage. Mayor Dixie declares it national to everyone's delight. Just then, Scheck arrives in his car demanding his workers to demolish the neighborhood, but they refuse, angrily pointing to the evidence on the screen. The angry crowd then march at him, forcing Scheck to reenter his car. When Scheck sees Arnold and Gerald right in front of him, he tries to mow them down, only to discover that Arnold's Grandma Gertie has stripped his car of its tires. Scheck is then arrested for his crimes. Personality Scheck is generally considered the most traitorous, cunning, and evil character in the series. While Scheck originally appears to be a nice if somewhat treacherous developer, he is eventually revealed to be downright manipulative and cruel. He wants to tear down Arnold's neighborhood and build a shopping mall over it, because a historical incident occurred there that sullied his family name. He is extremely quarrelsome, argumentative, opprobrious, and truculent, as he confronts Arnold and Gerald revealing his true intentions for bulldozing their neighborhood. While Scheck is definitely dishonorable and corrupt, that is not really that bad in itself. But, stealing and later burning the document declaring the neighborhood a historical landmark, trying to stop a bus - with children on it - by ordering the overpass that they are driving on blown up, and being completely willing to run down a crowd of people, including children, with his car crosses the line. Appearance Scheck is a tall, slender man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a blue suit, a white shirt, a purple tie, and plum shoes. Trivia *His physical appearance is remarkably similar to Stan Smith from American Dad!. However, Hey Arnold!: The Movie is three years older than American Dad!. *He shares similarities with Aloysius O'Hare from the 2012 computer-animated film by Universal Pictures, The Lorax. **Both are greedy businessmen. **Both have black hair and green eyes. *He also shares similarities with J.W. from the 2005 animated direct-to-video film by Warner Bros., Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry, The Lorax. **Both are greedy businessmen. **Both wear blue suits. *He crossed the Moral Event Horizon (or at least tried to) when he attempted to run over Arnold and Gerald; however, his tires where stolen and he was unable to do so. *Although he is the main antagonist of the first film of the series, he isn't more evil than his successor, La Sombra. Category:Hey Arnold! Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Embezzlers Category:Evil from the past Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Mobsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Inmates Category:Dimwits Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Creator